A DGrayman Christmas Story
by BlueStar Sapphire - ProtoZero
Summary: just as the title say's a christmas story with Lavi telling the Story of the birth of Jesus.


A -man Christmas story

It was 11:00pm Dec 24, Komui and Lenalee were walking down the nicely decorated hall. Lenalee had just shooed the rest of the sleep deprived science section to their beds and was now escorting her beloved brother to his room, when they ran into the exorcists Yu, Miranda, Crowley, and Allen along with his guard Link.

"Hey guys what are all of you doing up so late?" asked Lenalee as she and her brother stopped before the exorcists.

"We've been hearing soft singing for about an hour now and we're trying to pin point where it's coming from" answered Crowley

"Soft singing?" questioned Komui, they all nodded

"Listen" added Allen. Komui and Lenalee listened attentively for the mysterious voice, and sure enough there it was, softly singing a Christmas hymn. The voice was quiet yet the song resounded in their souls like if it was sung by something heavenly.

"Well your vocalist sounds male if that helps to narrow it down any" said Komui

"So this is new to you?" Asked Miranda "I thought you guys would have known who is singing, Kanda wasn't saying anything"

Kanda snorted "Because this is the first time I heard this singing and I want it to stop"

"Don't be such a grouch Kanda besides it actually a very nice voice" said Allen now walking down the hall listening intently, Link matching him stride for stride. "Hey it sounds like it's coming from the lounge room."

"Well shell we follow Allen then to find our mysterious singer?" chirped Komui already trotting to catch up with Allen and Link, the others not too far from Komui's heels.

Silently the group entered the lounge room and looked around but didn't see anyone inside, but the singing was much clearer in here. They looked at each other confused until Link pointed to the ceiling. Following Links finger they spotted Lavi and Bookman sitting high in the rafters, Lavi singing the final note to Silent Night, neither of them surprisingly didn't notice that an audience had gathered beneath their feet, their conversation floating down to the group on the floor

"Hey Gramps it's nearly midnight tell me the story about the birth of the Savior again."

Bookman rolled his eyes and sighed "I told it to you hundreds of times Lavi, you should have had it memorized the first time I told it to you."

"Of course I do, I just like hearing the story for you, you know it seems more right that way, a elder telling a story of how the Messiah was born of the virgin Mary to latter start the purge the sins of mankind of those who wish to be saved from Lucifer the seven headed dragon whom is actually a fallen angel who influence Eve to eat the forbidding fruit and to share it with Adam as well."

Bookman shook his head "Well you know the story just as well as I do so why don't you tell it to me this time, it's been a long time since I was told a story."

Lavi perked at the suggestion.

"Sounds great here we go" Lavi settled back against the rafters and started the story, Allen and the others looked at each other and quietly settled on the couches to listen.

"After Mary was betrothed to Joseph, before they came together, she was found with child of the Holy Spirit. Then Joseph her husband, being a just man, and not wanting to make her a public example, was minded to put her away secretly. But while he thought about these things, behold, behold, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream, saying,

'Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take to you Mary your wife, for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Spirit. And she will bring forth a Son, and you shall call him Jesus, for He will save His people from their sins'

So all this was done that it might be fulfilled which was spoken by the Lord through the prophet, saying:

'Behold, the virgin shall be with child, and bear a Son, and they shall call His name Immanuel' which is translated, 'God with us.'

Then Joseph, being aroused from sleep, did as the angel of the Lord commanded him and took to him his wife. Then a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that the entire world should be registered. This census first took place while Quirinius was governing Syria. So all went to be registered, to their city of birth.

Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and lineage of David, to be registered with Mary, his betrothed wife.

So it was, that while they were there, the days were completed for her to deliver. And She brought forth her first born Son, whom Joseph called Jesus, and laid Him in a manger, because there is no room for them in the inn.

Now there were in the same country shepherds living out in the fields, keeping watch over their flock at night. And Behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, and the glory of the Lord shone all around them, and they were greatly afraid.

Then the angel said to them 'Do not be afraid, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For there is born to you this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be the sign to you: You will find a Babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in the manger.'

And suddenly there was with angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying:

'Glory to God in the highest,

And on earth peace,

Good will towards men!'

So it was, when the angels had gone away from them into heaven that the shepherds said to one another, 'Lets us now go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has made known to us.'

And they came with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the Babe lying in the manger. Now when they had seen Him, they made widely known the saying which was told to them concerning this child. And all those who heard it marveled at those things which were told them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things and pondered them in her heart. Then the Shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told them."

Lavi finished a smile

"Ah very good Lavi very good"

"Ha thank you, you know that this story is one of my favorite pieces of history there is." Lavi looked out the window and got excited again.

"It's almost midnight the choir will start to sing any minute now" exclaimed Lavi sitting upright and listening intently for something.

Curious Allen and the rest of the gang also listen intently. Seconds later Lavi was moving his feet to an inaudible beat, even Bookman had a slight smile on his stoic face, he too listening to an inaudible song. Allen and Lenalee look at each other and shrugged, getting up the gang turned to leave and mostly out the door when Lavi started to sing.

"Glory to God to the highest, and on earth peace, good will towards men."

I was watching the church Christmas concert when this suddenly came to mind. I've been entertaining the thought that the bookmen obey a higher authority and can hear the voices of beings from the other world meaning angels and devils.


End file.
